


Paint My World With Your Sunshine

by anglmukhii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colours, Fluff, KenHina Week 2016, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just wait! You’ll see! When your soulmate comes along, you’ll understand the beauty of those colors in your life!” his mother would say. Kenma was skeptical about the concept of seeing colors once you met your soulmate. The world in black and white was just fine. That is until he meets a boy who changes everything he believed about the subject and his world in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint My World With Your Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KenHina Week 2016! Here is my contribution for the Day 4 prompt: Colours. Enjoy!

Black and white never bothered Kenma. That’s all he’d ever known and that’s what he was used to. Anything else would’ve been strange to him.

In fact, it was strange that people could see the world in color. It was strange that there were people in the world, who upon find their one true love, could see color. But only the two colors that represented their love. It was weird for Kenma.

Apparently it wasn’t just two colors, it was every shade of those two colors. Whatever that meant. Kenma couldn’t possibly know what that was like but that sounded like it was so overwhelming.

His mother had said, “Just wait! You’ll see! When your soulmate comes along, you’ll understand the beauty of those colors in your life!” Kenma could only nod his head politely while internally rolling his eyes.

Black and white, that’s just what the world was. Why did it have to be beautiful? Not everything in life was beautiful. And Kenma honestly wasn’t interested in finding his one and only. With his social skills and severe introversion, he doubted that he would find that one special person. Besides, not everyone had a soulmate and they were perfectly content living their life. He would just do the same.

At school he was scrolling through his notifications. He only ever used his phone for games and he played a lot, so notifications stacked up when he wasn’t playing.  

“The world is so much nicer in purple and red! Everything is just so beautiful!” he heard a girl say behind him. He sighed. He really didn’t get it. “Honestly I never saw the deal with it before, but after meeting him, I understand the beauty of it all.”

She could be just saying that, Kenma decided. It didn’t matter anyway. He didn’t care. It’s not like he was listening in on purpose. Listening to people being complete saps over another random human being was just nauseating at times.

Luckily it was a Friday, but they had a match tomorrow afternoon. This wasn’t like any other match though, they were traveling all the way up to Miyagi. Kenma wasn’t fond of car rides either. And the journey up there was at least 5 hours. They were leaving bright and early in the morning. He wasn’t looking forward to waking up so early. However, something inside him was tingling. That was odd. Matches didn’t get him excited, but for some reason, he felt like this friendly game was going to be anything but usual.

* * *

 

The gym was much bigger than any he had seen. Well, bigger than any of the ones they had used for friendly matches. Either way, that tingling feeling from earlier had only intensified the closer they had gotten to Miyagi. And now it was no longer a tingling sensation, it was like electricity was pulsing right through him. Was he nervous? Not really. Was he excited? Definitely, but he couldn’t explain why.

The other team was already there and the coaches had them line up and face each other. Kenma was at the very end and across from him was a much shorter boy, probably a first year. The electricity that had been coursing him through him completely sparked when their eyes met.

Something was starting to happen and Kenma was internally panicking. The world was no longer black and white, but slowly turning into entirely different colors. His eyes were as wide as he could get them and the boy was gaping at him with a similar expression. Kenma didn’t know what was wrong with himself, but he had to quite literally fight the urge to walk over to the boy.

And as it turns out, the boy was an exceptionally gifted player as well. Well, kind of. His setter was the talented one, but he had an endless amount of stamina.

“Kageyama!” the boy screeched before running up to the net, jumping unnaturally high for his height, and spiking it over the net before any of them could properly react.

“Gwahhhhhhhhh!” he then screeched happily. But when he opened his eyes, the first thing his eyes caught were Kenma’s. He flashed a smile that said, “Did you see that? Were you impressed?”

Kenma knew that it was rude to stare. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy. This boy had come into his world and completely changed just by virtue of existing. Instead of the regular black and white, his world was now shades of colors he didn’t even recognize.

And that meant one thing. Kenma had to compose himself, the team was counting on him. No one could know about this or no one would ever let him live it down. Beautiful? This was weird and scary as hell. He didn’t want these colors and he didn’t even know the name of the person causing this for him.

The kid’s energy was unreal. Everyone was becoming worn out but he still kept going and going. And watching him just made Kenma’s heart race like nothing else before. And as if his body had acted on its own, he found himself unable not to show off a little bit. That was strange. Kozume Kenma did not simply show off. It just didn’t happen.

Except now it did.

Kenma found himself trying to avoid the boy after the match. Hell, what was he supposed to say to him? He didn’t know him. He only knew that his name was Hinata. And that he was their wing spiker. This was the person he was supposed to share his eternity with, the one who was supposed to make the world and universe make sense to him.

Only, he was doing the exact opposite. Nothing made sense anymore. Everything was a mess. Kenma didn’t know where his feet were supposed to take him, but they took him to a hill. A grassy hill.

He looked up at the sky, it was no longer black and white. No, it was a bright color. What was it? He immediately got out his phone and instantly googled colors. Apparently there was a color wheel for people who had found their soulmates. The thing about the wheel was that only the colors that you could see would pop out to you while the others were dull. He looked and instantly the two colors that popped out to him were orange and yellow.

Orange and yellow, those colors were both in the sky right now. In fact, the whole world were just shades of yellow and orange. But instead of looking awkward and misplaced, it all looked so beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. Kenma felt the tears prick the corner of his eyes.

This is what his mother and everyone had meant by the world of color being so beautiful. It was all because of that boy. The boy was making his world physically beautiful. But he was sure that it wasn’t what anyone meant.

“I knew I’d find you up here,” he heard a voice say from behind him. Kenma turned to see the boy, Hinata, walk towards him.

Kenma didn’t say anything because he was too busy looking at him. He was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Maybe that was just his brain’s current wiring, but it was true. Looking closely at him, he couldn’t deny just how beautiful he was. He was perfect. And though he had been staring at him all afternoon, it was dawning on him now.

His hair was bright orange, his skin was light and his eyes were the warmest shade of brown that he had ever seen. He was just…no words could do him justice. He was just perfect.

“Your hair color is pretty,” Hinata complimented, trying to make conversation.

“Th-thanks,” Kenma answered, feeling his cheeks grow warm from the compliment.

“Hinata Shouyou,” he said nervously, putting his hand out.

“Kozume…Kozume Kenma,” he placed his hand in Shouyou’s and there was a sudden spark. Kenma could hear himself and Shouyou sharply gasp at the contact.

The two didn’t say anything. But they looked up at each other and smiled warmly at each other. Kenma wasn’t in love with the boy just yet and that was for sure. But he couldn’t see anyone else but him right now. He couldn’t see himself falling in love with anyone but this boy.

“So I guess…” Shouyou started saying but stopped, knowing that he didn’t need to say much more.

“Yeah, that’s exactly it,” it was like Kenma could read him completely.

“I know this is the weirdest thing you’ll probably ever hear but I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet you. When my mom would talk about it, it sounded like the greatest thing ever. But she was wrong. It’s even better. I’m so happy I found you. It’s the most…amazing feeling ever,” Shouyou confessed, stepping closer to him.

Well he definitely wasn’t shy about expressing his feelings. At least there was that. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“All my life…” Kenma started saying before pausing to choose his words more carefully, “All my life, I was told that I would understand the beauty of colors once I met my soulmate. I always thought it was over exaggerated nonsense. I can see now that I was wrong. I understand now. I understand that it isn’t the colors that’s making the world beautiful. It’s you.”

Wow, that was a really sappy thing to say to someone he’d just met. But it was true. Maybe it wasn’t love just yet, but it was an undeniable attraction and it had splashed all these beautiful colors into both of their worlds.

Shouyou cracked a goofy grin. And it just completed the perfection of the moment.

“You know, they say that the sun is orange and yellow,” Kenma continued. “Our colors are orange and yellow.”

The boy beamed at the mention, “I love the sun. It reminds me of everything warm and happy in the world. You’re one of them now. One day, you’ll be the main thing I think of when I think of the sun I hope.”

“We’re the sun and sunshine. That’s interesting,” Kenma mumbled. “But I’m glad. Because we make the world prettier.”

He wasn’t one to crack jokes but Shouyou was bringing out a side of him that he never knew existed. And weirder yet, he was totally okay with this side of himself.

“Thanks Kenma, you really made the world beautiful today,” Shouyou whispered tenderly, gripping his hand tighter.

Kenma had always been a skeptic when it came to soulmates and true love. And while he had found his soulmate, he discovered a few other things. Like this boy was everything right about the world. That nothing could be wrong whenever they’d be together.

Maybe this was happening too fast, but neither of them could care less. This was what it meant to find the one you were meant to be with. You just knew and the attraction was undeniable.

“Thank you for painting my world with your sunshine…Shouyou…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> One thing: 
> 
> Yes I made them only see two colors. It's the color that will eventually represent their love. And I think the color of the sun and sunshine worked perfectly. But their world will be entirely colored in every single shade of oranges and yellows. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. I love my gay babies so much! <3


End file.
